Can he Change?
by Wee-Jones
Summary: Ianto Jones is about to sit his exams, but is behind on his coursework. He has some bad habbits, can he sort himself out in time for his exams, and will he pass?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ianto sat at the back of classroom drawing all over the front of his jotter. He hated English, wait he hated school all together. Exams were only two months away and everyone was taking about study plans, Ianto hadn't even looked at the little work he had done over the past year. He didn't really care, he had fallen behind months ago. When everyone was in studying at the weekend Ianto was doing the opposite, he was out getting wasted with a few people he called his friends, but they were not his friends, they were just low lives like him, not going to school and getting wasted instead.

The teacher was walking around the class checking on everyone, and helping anyone if they were stuck with everything. Ianto was supposed to be answering questions on the book they are reading. The class were have supposed to read a chapter for homework and take down notes, then answer the questions in class. Ianto hadn't even looked at the book the previous night, never mind have had read a chapter. Last night he didn't go out but decided to stay in and get wasted. Ianto's head was buzzing, and didn't really notice the things going on in the class.

The teacher walked up and down the class, he came to Ianto's desk and looked at what he was doing.

"JONES!" The teacher shouted. Ianto didn't't even look up at the teacher but continued to draw little cartoons on his jotter. "This is not bloody art, Jones!" The teacher said getting angrier.

"Oh, is it not, I didn't notice…" Ianto laughed slightly continuing to draw.

"GET OUT OF MY CLASS, NOW!" The teacher screamed at Ianto.

Ianto smiled and picked his bag up off the floor and put in on his shoulder and took his jotter and pencil and walked to the door, as Ianto was just about to step out he turned to the teacher and smiled. "You need to calm down, Sir…"

"Get out, and I will see to you in a minute." The teacher growled. Ianto laughed and walked out and stood outside leaning against the wall. He rested his foot up against the wall and slouched waiting for the teacher to come out. The teacher finally came out. He shut the door and stood in front of Ianto looking at him. "Stand, up straight boy!" The teacher said firmly. Ianto moaned and stood up straight. "Ianto, did you read that chapter I asked you to read?"

"No, Sir"

"Why not, Ianto?"

"Had better things to do Sir, than read a stupid book."

"Better things?"

"Yes Sir, better things…" Ianto grinned.

"Right. Ianto your throwing your life away, if you don't pass these exams, then it's over."

Ianto shrugged his shoulders. "It's too late now, exams are in two months and I'm behind with every subject."

"Ianto it's never too late… It's better to at least pass an exam than fail it completely."

"Suppose…" Ianto said as the bell rang. "Sir, can I go?"

"Yeah, ok. Ianto will you promise me that you will make an effort with your course work, how about you read that chapter and summarise it for me, in a few paragraphs and hand it in tomorrow?"

Ianto sighed, "ok, I'll try…"

"Well, go on…what are you waiting for, it's time to go home."

"Yeah…well bye Sir."

"Bye, Ianto and don't forget about that homework…ok?"

Ianto nodded as he walked away, down the stairs and out the main entrance of the school. He quickly walked home listening to his Ipod going down the road. He got his key out as he walked up to his flat, he opened the door and seen a note from his mum. 'Yan, just went out, be back soon. There is some money on the counter, get yourself some chips for tea…mum x' Ianto read it then scrunched it up knowing his mum was away out to Matty's, her new boyfriend. He opened the fridge and took out a can of coke and opened it and drank it. He crushed the can with his hand and threw it out of the kitchen window. Ianto went into the living room and turned the TV on and lay on the sofa flicking through the channels, there was nothing to watch, he put a music channel on. He looked around the room for something to do, then he seen his school bag lying on the floor, and remembered that his English teacher said he was to do that homework. He picked up his school bag and took out his jotter and the book. He opened the book at the correct page and started reading, he had to keep going back to understand it properly. He then took his jotter out and his pencil and turned to a fresh page and started writing things that he'd just read, he kept looking at the book to see what else he had to put in. After thirty minutes of writing he had wrote just under a whole page. He smiled and put his stuff back into his bag. He looked at the clock and got up and decided to go out to the chip shop. He picked up his keys, money and his phone and closed the flat door behind him. He ran down the stairs and kicked the flat door open, he ran out into the rain, down the streets till he came to the chip shop. It started to rain heavily, Ianto bought himself some chips and a pizza and ran back home in the pouring rain. Ianto sighed and lay on the sofa looking up at the ceiling. He sighed again and got up and went into his room, he turned his stereo on really loud and took out a bottle of vodka from under his bed. He unscrewed the lid and drank it, he screwed his face up as it went down his throat and sat on his bed and kept drinking until he'd finished the bottle. His music was still blaring loud as he lay there trying to drown out everything. He found another bottle of vodka and finished that too. He then turned his music down and undressed, and got into bed. His mum didn't't come home that night.

**A/U - please review, and tell me what you want to happen? Thanks ****J**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, Ianto's alarm went off at 7:00. He heard his phone playing the annoying tune his alarm made. He picked it up and looked at the time, he switched it off and turned over and fell back asleep. Ianto woke again, but now it was 9:30, he was meant to be in school an hour ago. Ianto sighed and got out of bed and went to the bathroom, relieved himself, washed his face and brushed his teeth. He went back to his room and got dressed in black Nike cottons, a plain black t-shirt and his blue Adidas track top. He put on his black and red Nike high top trainers, and put his bag on his back and left for school. It was 10:15 before Ianto got into school. He signed in and went up to Maths, his least favourite subject. He strolled into the class which only had ten minutes left and walked to his seat.

"Why are you late to my class boy?" Mr Fletcher screamed.

"Oh sorry Sir, I slept in…" Ianto said sitting down in his seat next to the window.

"Right, well get your stuff out and continue where you left off from yesterday…"

"Ok Sir, oh I don't have my textbook…"

"Can't you even bring your textbook?"

"Sorry, I was in a rush…" Ianto said. Mr Fletcher sighed and gave Ianto his textbook then went back to his desk. Ianto turned to the page and stared at it, not having a clue on what to do, so decided to doodle in his jotter instead. The bell finally rang and Ianto packed up his things and headed out the door with everyone else. He didn't head to the café like everyone else but headed up to the English department and knocked on Mr Smith's door.

"Come in." Mr Smith's voice called.

Ianto walked in. "Umm, hi Sir, I've got that homework." He said taking it out his jotter and handed it to Mr Smith.

"That's great Ianto, thanks. I'll have a look at it and get it back to you, I have you lot last lesson, right?"

"Yeah I think so Sir."

"Ok well go and enjoy your break, Ianto."

"Ok, bye Sir." Ianto said and left and went outside and round the back of the school and lit a cigarette and smoked it. The bell went and Ianto threw the butt on the floor and stubbed it out with his foot. He went to his next class which was French. Mrs Garcia was a bit of a push over, she didn't really care that Ianto never dome his work. Ianto walked into the class and sat down. French lessons for Ianto normally consisted of staring at the teacher because she was pretty nice, he stared at her legs and his eyes widened if she bent over or leaned over and showed her cleavage. Ianto had fancied her ever since he came to the school, and the other lads found her hot too.

The lesson went by and then the next. At lunch Ianto went to the shop up the road from school that sold him cigarettes, and bought a ten deck of Mayfair. He smoked one on his way back, grabbing some chips, crisps, chocolate and energy juice for his lunch. Just as he was walking into the school grounds, the bell rang. He didn't bother to hurry, and arrived at his biology class late.

"Where have you been? Lunch ended fifteen minutes ago!" Mr Coats raised his voice.

"Sorry Sir…"

"You never answered my question!" He raised his voice even louder, causing the class to stare at them.

"I was just walking into school as the bell went Sir."

"Well maybe you should keep an eye on the time from now on, Jones."

"Yeah…"

"Well don't just stand there, go sit down."

Ianto sighed and sat down, but didn't bother to get his stuff out until he got a pissy look from the teacher, so he pulled his jotter out and started doodling in it, looking like he was working. The rest of the lesson went really slowly, his next class was English.

When he walked into the classroom some of them were already seated.

"Ianto? Come here a minute please." Mr Smith said as Ianto was about to sit down.

Ianto sighed and walked over to him.

"This is really good, your expression needs a little work, but apart from that it is very good." He smiled handing Ianto his jotter.

"Really Sir? Is it ok?" Ianto said a little shocked.

"Yeah, go sit down and continue, or well in your case start the questions."

Ianto nodded and sat down.

The class passed quickly and Ianto was just walking out the class when Mr Smith called him back in.

"Yes Sir?" Ianto asked.

"I have set up for this mentor to meet with you in your free lessons, he has done all the subjects you are doing, so he will be able to help you ok?"

Ianto sighed, hating the idea.

"Give him a chance, he will be in the base tomorrow morning for your fist meeting."

Ianto nodded. "Ok, see you later."

"Bye Ianto."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ianto walked home, opening his flat door.

"Oh hi Yan…" Jane said.

"Hi mum."

"How was school?"

"Shit, as normal." Ianto sighed walking to his room and lay on his bed.

Jane sighed and the door bell rang. "Ianto, can you get that please."

Ianto sighed getting up and walked to the door and unlocked the snip and pulled it open then sighed again at the sight of Matty.

"Hey mate." Matty smiled.

"I am not your mate, and what do you want?" Ianto said.

"Your mum invited me around for dinner."

"Great…" Ianto said standing aside and let him in.

"Thanks." He smiled and walked to the living room and said hello to Jane.

Ianto went back to his room and sat on his bed, he was so bored.

He called Jason.

"Hi Ianto, how's it going?"

"Not bad, just bored out my fucking mind, wanna meet up, smoke a bit of weed?"

"Sure, have you got some, as I finished the last of mine yesterday."

"Yeah I have some, eh I need to get some more soon though."

"Yeah me too, where will I meet you?"

"Normal place."

"Ok, see you then."

Ianto hung up and popped his head around the living room door. "I am away out."

"Ok son, what time will you be back, and don't you want any dinner before you go?" Jane said.

"Nah, not hungry and I don't know what time."

"Ok, well don't be too late ok?"

Ianto nodded then left the house and met Jason as their normal place.

"Sup." Jason smiled sitting down.

Ianto smiled sitting next to him then rolled a joint and started smoking it, giving it to Jason occasionally.

"How is school mate?" Jason asked.

"Fucking shit, Mr Smith has got me a fucking mentor."

"That's so gay." Jason said.

"Tell me about it, I don't care about exams."

Jason nodded then sat up more as two girls, Jade and Abigail came over.

"Hey boys." Jade smiled and sat next to Ianto.

"Hi." Ianto smiled offering Jade a draw.

Jade took it and inhaled. "Mmm, pretty good stuff."

Ianto nodded. "The best."

Jade smiled.

They sat until they had smoked a few more joints.

"I better be off mate." Ianto said standing up.

"See ya." Jason waved.

Ianto walked along the road back to his flat, putting his hand into his pocket and pulled out his keys and let himself in. He went straight to his room and undressed, getting into bed and eventually fell asleep.

The morning came.

"Ianto! Get up!" Jane said while knocking on his door.

"I am up…" Ianto moaned, sitting up.

"Matty will give you lift in today."

Ianto rolled his eyes and quickly got dressed and walked into the living room and picked up his bag. "I can just walk…"

"No, come on, I will drop you off." Matty smiled kissing Jane and picked up his car keys.

Ianto sighed and followed him out and down to the car and got in.

Matty got in, started the engine and drove off. "So…Ianto, how is school?"

"Fucking shit." Ianto said.

"Oh, why is that?"

"Just is, I don't fucking care about shitty exams, and now I have to see a stupid mentor, yeah right I am…"

Matty didn't know what to say, so just concentrated on driving.

"Can you drop me here please." Ianto said unbuckling his seatbelt.

Matty pulled over.

Ianto got out and walked over to his 'mates' and stood having a cigarette.

The bell went and everyone went inside and to their registration class.

Ianto went to his, then after it, walked the corridors.

"Ianto!" Mr Smith called.

Ianto turned around. "What, Sir?"

"Your mentor is in the base, come with me."

Ianto thought he could have got out of it, obviously not, he followed Mr Smith.

Mr Smith opened the door to the small room where a guy, slightly older than Ianto was sat, he stood up.

"Hi you must be Ianto, I am Jack, Jack Harkness." Jack smiled.


End file.
